Pig Monkey with Moose Horns
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: Random stuff! series of oneshots! Gas and gir playing super smash brothers, the fairly odd parents meeting Gir and Minni Moose.
1. Pig Monkeys with Moose Horns

The other day my friend and I were messing around on myspace and we kept sending comments back and forth. And soon this Invader Zim story evolved and we decided to post it on Fanfiction so you might ask about our sanity.

Gaz: The pig commands me. 

Dib: No Gaz don't listen to it! stay away from the pig... wait why am i trying to help her she wants me dead.  
Gaz: I heard that Dib  
Pig: now go Gaz destroy, DESTROY!  
Gaz: Must obey  
Dib: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gir: The Moose commands me  
Gir's eyes go red  
Gaz: The pig commands me  
cut to outside the door with Zim and dib  
Dib: Your robot will not destroy my sister.  
Zim: You sister is good as doomed  
The run in and see Gir and Gaz playing Smash Brothers 

Dib and Zim:...  
Gaz: oh hey what's up  
Gir: who wants burritos  
Dib: what...happened?  
Zim: I don't know. lets have the "burrito" and try to "figure" it out  
Dib: ok but just this once  
Zim: computer play theme music to mission impossible while we're eating  
Computer: "mission impossible music played" 

Gir: I have waffles!!  
Zim: we have burritos  
Gir: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Dib: Fine give us the waffles  
Gaz: The pig commands me to eat the waffles 

Dib: Gir what if we don't like waffles  
Gir: (eyes turn red) YOU WILL EAT OR BE DESTROYED  
Gaz: The pig commands, must obey (shoves a waffle in her mouth)  
Zim: come on Dib eat the waffle  
Dib: (gulp) fine fine I'll eat one (starts eating the waffle) stops. you know gir your actually good at making these  
Gir: good IIIIIIIIIIII'LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL be right back  
10 minutes later  
Gir comes back with 150 waffles  
Gir: EAT! 

An hour later. Both Zim and Dib are so stuffed that they look like beach balls.  
Gir: Time for the tacos  
Zim: Gir I can't eat any more  
Dib: I can't either  
Gaz: The pig commands us to eat.  
Gir: EAT!!!  
Zim: Gaz, Gir look there is a angry pig monkey with moose horns that just ran that way.  
Gaz and Gir run and Zim and Dib roll out of the room and hid in a closet. 

Dib: do you think that they will look for us here  
Zim: there's only one way to find out  
Dib: and what's that  
Zim: wait and see if they end up finding us  
3 hours later  
Gaz: there was no pig monkey with moose horns, those fools actually fooled us  
Gir: i wanted to see the monkey :(  
Gaz: just wait till i find them, I'll rip them in two  
Deep in the closet  
Dib and Zim: (praying that they wont be found) 

Gir: I have an angry monkey inside my head.  
Gaz: I think that I found them. can I see the monkey  
Gir hands an angry monkey to Gaz and she opens the closet that holds Zim and Dib and throws it in. You hear yelling and screams of pain.  
Gir: I'm going to roll around now. 

some time after the dib and Zim just walk out of the closet. both looking like grunge.  
Dib: I am not going to try to fool her anymore. she's too scary.  
Zim: you can say that again  
Both collapse on the floor in front of the closet

Gir and Gaz comes riding back into the scene on a pig monkey with moose horns.

Zim: (gets up from the place he was laying in) Gir where did you get that?  
Gir: From the nice guy across the street  
Dib and Zim: those mother .  
Dib: (turns to Gaz) if you had the pig monkey with moose horns then why did you throw an angry monkey into the closet  
Gaz: (scowls)because I wanted to, do you have a problem with that  
Dib scared she might do it again just says "ok I was just asking" 

soon they are rolled to their homes and Gir and Zim sit on the couch and watching the TV with the Pig Monkey with Moose horns in between them.  
Zim: Gir why are we watching a blue screen?  
Gir: Because the pig monkey with Moose horns commands me.  
Zim: Gir I command you not to listen to some mutated freak.  
Gir: Somebody needs a hug 

Zim: Gir I command you to do operation alpha  
Gir: what's that  
Zim: GO TO BED!

Thank you for putting up with this random shit that me and my friend wrote in our free time. READ AND REVIEW 


	2. Cosmo & Gir

Cosmo & Gir

By LadyCrazyMonkeyPants & Futbol-cat10

Zim: Gir!

Gir: Yes?

Zim: Take Mini Moose for a walk, he needs to go bad.

Gir: Yes master (with red eyes)

(Gir puts on his dog costume and he and Mini Moose go outside)

Zim: Now that they are gone on with my evil plan to get rid of Dib.

(30 seconds earlier before Gir left.)

(While Zim was paying attention to his diabolical plan something was amiss right outside the window)

Dib: Now Zim, this is the time that I can say YOU HAVE LOST!

(When Dib yelled that out loud Gir decides that he is finally ready to take Mini Moose out for a walk and slams the door open knocking Dib of balance)

Dib: ooooooo (passes out)

Gir: Intruder, Intruder……. Aw look a squirrel!

(Gir is walking home when in front of him there is a puff smoke. When it clears it shows a boy with a pink hat and rather large front teeth. On ether side of him are two floating people with wings and crowns, one has green hair and the other has pink.)

Pink Hat: Cosmo, Wanda, where are we?

Wanda: I don't know Timmy.

Cosmo: Look a green dog and a moose!

Gir: You like Moose. I like Moose…. moose, moose, moose. Lets play with the moose!

Cosmo: (turns to Wanda) Oh can I….. can I!

Wanda: I don't know. Don't we need to know where we are first?

(Cosmo and Gir give them puppy dog pouts.)

Timmy: Oh! I can't stand it! Let him play with the moose.

Wanda: Timmy don't you think that it is the tad bit weird that the dog is green, walking upright next to a small floating moose, and the dog has a large zipper in the front?

Timmy: No, why?

Wanda: Nothing I just think it's a little weird for being able to talk. Now where are we?

Gir: I saw a squirrel. It was doing like this.

(Gir impersonates a squirrel)

Mini Moose: Squeak!

Cosmo: That's a great idea Moose

Wanda: You under stood what he said?

Cosmo: Yes, he said lets get tacos.

Gir: I need tacos or I will explode…….. I do that sometimes.

Cosmo: You too, I thought it was just me.

Timmy & Wanda: Oh My God!

Gir: What?

Timmy: What is that?

(Points to Zim's "Home base")

Gir: Oh that that's mi home, lets go watch TV.

Cosmo: What happened to the moose and tacos?

Gir: Lets do both, lets go get a squirrels.

Cosmo: SQUIRRELS!!!

(Gir leads them inside and turns on the TV and it is the Angry Monkey Show.)

Gir: I love this show!

Cosmo: I love this show too!

Wanda: You have never seen this show before.

Cosmo: Who cares, I love it!

Timmy: So Gir where is your master?

Zim: Gir why did you bring filthy Earth scum here?

Gir: shhhhhhhhh Master we are watching the Angry Monkey Show. I'll get tacos.

(Gir leaves)

Wanda: You don't have to be so angry. Come on Timmy, Cosmo we're leaving.

Cosmo: No I want my ta….

( They disappeared in a puff of smoke)


End file.
